Felix's Unusual Adventures
by bethq1397
Summary: Fields, crimson with blood. The sky, oozing black onto me. Am I losing my mind? Is this reality? Nah it can't be this must be some sick dream i'm having. I reach out to touch the shriveled flowers before me and in an instant they disintegrate leaving nothing but a sheer grey dust where they once stood. I froze. There was nothing for it, no other explanation. I'm in hell.


BZZZZZZZZZZ!

The shock of sounds filled my brain emptying my mind and awakening me suddenly. It was obviously another dull Monday morning I couldn't be bothered, for this everyday especially Mondays were the same...same old routine, same weather, same disappointing school day. This one couldn't be much different, As I slammed the alarm clock buttons attempting to turn it off I noticed the sky, instead of grey clouds there was blue sky. I shrugged. This wasn't enough to change my views even if the sky was blue I definitely wouldn't feel it. Not after the past year. Too much had happened I couldn't be happy nope it just would not be like me to be anything less than dull these days. Picking up my clothes I stumbled towards the bathroom. It was the coldest room in the house and made me feel most safe especially on a weird day like this. It broke routine it was never sunny here never blue. What could possibly be going on? Am I dreaming?

The bathroom walls were covered in grey and white shiny tiling and the floors were oak wood vinyl with the lighting at the perfect setting for my eyes to gradually focus. They matched each other well and made me feel safe in here rather than the rest of the house being way too warm through fault of my mum. I took my daily gaze into the mirror, checking for any new spots, whether I needed to shave my stubble or not and also if there were any unnecessary eyebrow or nose hairs that needed a pluck. Those extra hairs were just so unneeded they made me scream every time that I would see them. Grabbing out my journal I noted down key features that bothered me. I liked to keep track of my body to make sure my health was maintained.

8th January:

New spot on top of eye...pain rating: 4/10 Size: 3mm

Plucked a few eyebrow hairs that looked out of place on the top

I kept track of spots on my face they just weren't healthy and drive me a little crazy. However the real satisfaction is popping them the feeling of sheer bliss when the pus is released oh my I'm going crazy just thinking about it. I make sure always to keep a pain rating and these days i'm fairly numb to it apart from the upper lip and also the neck. Man I could rave about spots for hours but oh well must get myself to school in one piece and most importantly...my dull self. If I showed any emotion I don't know what would happen to me maybe i'd be noticed...I didn't want that. I'm fine with having little to no friends it's so much easier than maintaining a wide circle. Nobody would appreciate my thought processes and my nerdiness anyway

As I proceeded to comb my longish brown hair I admired myself, I mean I certainly am not the type to be called ugly oh no Felix gets all the girls he wants. Shh quiet now Felix must get ready must not convey emotions. Finally all I had to do was get dressed and our uniform was fairly dull but easy to wear. Plain black blazer and trousers with a white shirt and an optional black jumper. As it was looking blue outside maybe I should leave the jumper...wait no that would break the rules I must wear the jumper oh dear what to do. I looked back and forth searching around...searching my brain for an answer but nothing just nothing managed to give me it. I ended up whipping on the jumper anyway as I was going to be late and that would not be good no no it definitely would not Miss Fengal wouldn't be happy if I was late nope she wouldn't.

I proceeded to slide down the banister passing the 13 oak wood stairs before grabbing a nutritious breakfast of just a handful of digestive biscuit before escaping through the door my mum shouting "Felix get back here that isn't suitable enough you need something healthy!" It was typical mum behavior i'm just not much of a breakfast person really it just doesn't agree with me. Either way i'd probably grab a coffee or something when I reached school as I needed my daily hit of caffeine. Anyway there was also morning break and also lunch to get through as well.

The sun was starting to make me feel terribly uncomfortable as I continued on my long walk to school. There were no buses going this was as I live in quite a remote area therefore it was either buy a bike which pfft I have no money or simply walk. It does no harm, makes me a little fitter every day and also gives me plenty of time for a thinking session. Those were my favorite things to do on walks just think about life, about where I wanted to go and what I wanted to do. However this morning I dont want to think about that at all. The suns too bright it hurts my eyes. Too bad I have no sunglasses. The heat it's too intense. Is that a burn on my hand? All the flustering caused me to break out into more of a run to school than a walk and I am definitely not an athlete especially not after smoking for a while now my lungs couldn't be in any shape to deal with fitness. As predicted that mixed with the hot weather brought me to a point of being out of breath and sweaty in almost an instant. Well I say instant but I mean more like 2 minutes maybe a little more.

Eventually across the horizon I see it, The most boring school on earth and probably one of the places I find safest. No harm can come to you at school right? There are teachers. They would keep me safe surely. However as I came to approach it as I always did I noticed a weird looking figure stood on the steps leading to the entrance. He was a smallish boy wearing some sort of cape and carrying a weird stick looking thing...or maybe it was just a staff, boy Felix you should learn how to use proper English at least. What was more weird was that the boy was holding a piece of paper in his other unoccupied hand and was forcefully thrusting it into the faces of the unsuspecting students. None of them paid him any notice mind and so what he was probably just homeless...or a mad man, that was also an option. I decided that I would do the same and as I got closer and closer to the entrance the anxiety hit. Why now? It just caused me to sweat more as if I wasn't already. There was nothing to worry about i'm not a criminal or anything it's just like all those times my bags would set off sensors in shops i'd walk through like a normal person because no I hadn't stolen anything and nobody would be none the wiser if I had. So why now?

I came to the steps my legs trembling now like jelly. Could I even get myself up there at this point or would I drown in the anxiety.

"Think of how late you are Felix...the detentions you would get think of how disappointed all your friends would be."

"Pfft funny one brain like I have friends." That settled my stomach rather quickly and my body was feeling a lot less tense. Now was the time. Every step I took my breathing got a little heavier but that was ok. I'm innocent, nothing bad will happen. However as I passed the boy he went to hand me the paper but froze as if he had just seen a ghost. There was a certain faint chill in his eyes which just spooked the hell out of me. I could of just taken this as my chance to escape to class but nope curiosity got the better of me. I started to wave my hands in his face shouting "Oi small fry you in there?" His eyes forever flickering towards me and then back at the paper. With that I snatched the page from his grip and turned it around.

On it was a picture of my face.

"Wha...Wha" I stared right at the boy feeling almost frozen myself. So this did concern me I just knew something was up from the time I woke up seeing that blue, sunny sky. Damn curses. Trying to move at this point was no good and I had noticed that the boys eyes had now turned a weird crimson red and his hand was missing...I tried to process this all for a minute was it weird that his eyes had changed or that his hand...no his entire arm had gone missing?

However, like in most of the TV programs I had ever watched, before I had the chance to process all of this information I felt a swift blow to the back of my head as my legs crumbled from under me. At last glance it had seemed the boy... no...the demon child had torn his own arm off to beat me with. This is too much information even for me...am I dreaming? Will I wake up? What was that thing? Too many questions were beating around my head as the crimson blood pooled around me and I gradually lost consciousness after trying so hard.

Lost in a sort of hellish free fall I began to question what actually came after death. I had wanted to know this for a while now and it made me borderline mad to express my thoughts about the subject out loud but I guess now i'm dead it was as good a question as any... nobody would judge me. The tunnel I was falling through was technicolor and looked creepy in every single way from embedded corpses trying to reach me or ghosts swirling around my head watching me. How far was the bottom? It seemed like an endless abyss was this what I was going to do for the rest of my life...or death...or undeath I don't know anymore.

My body started to tremble and panic at the thought of such a thing this was like all my fears at once nothing was normal I even saw a pretty worn out mirror and to my disgust I saw that my face was half peeled off not the beautiful Felix I once remembered. Beginning to lose myself more and more I shut my eyes picturing what was once my perfect life only to be snatched by...by whatever that being was. It didn't seem human...well what human would tear of their own arm and still be alive to brutally smack another person. How did the world become this twisted. It reminded me of a lot of anime that I had watched where normal humans find themselves transported into parallel universes...was stuff like that real? No it couldn't be I must of been hallucinating his arm didn't really come off maybe it was a weirdly shaped baseball bat or something else like that. Yes that must have been it. But the picture. Why was my face on his piece of paper did someone want to assassinate me? Yeah I have been trouble over the years especially at home but surely that didn't cause me to be brutally murdered.

Suddenly from the way I was falling a piercing reddish shot right past me and settled down around my feet. It felt like a soft cushion now delaying my fall and slowly bringing me to a state of stillness. Now this I could deal with. However before I could get too comfortable the light whipped back bringing me right the way I had come from. Was this what it meant when they say go towards the light? Why was the light red? Will I really live again or was this just a trap?


End file.
